A Car Alarm Jake X Amy (Peraltiago)
by touloser
Summary: Jake and Amy fic, set in the same universe as the show. They meet accidentally on Jakes first day at the precinct. I suck at summaries! Probably some Rosa/Gina!
1. Chapter 1

Amy POV

I was late for work, and I was having the morning from hell. Everything that could go wrong had gone spectacularly wrong, from my alarm not going off, to my flatmate having used all the teabags and not replacing them.

I stumbled out the door of the apartment building, phone in one hand, frantically typing out a message to Terry, a file I wanted to re-read on the way to work in the other. As soon as I made my way down the Brooklyn street, the searing sound of an alarm pierced my ears. I knew the area I rented a flat in wasn't perfect, but this was the first time I'd heard a car alarm at 6:45am, and needless to say, I wasn't a fan. One of the many curses of living in central Brooklyn was the complete lack of parking, and the walk from my apartment building to the car park where I had bought a space was a solid five minutes, which I liked to think counted for most of my daily exercise. The car alarm hadn't stopped, and I was getting solidly more annoyed - what kind of jerk just lets their car wake up every local person before 7am? As I turned into the car park, I realised that jerk was apparently me, or to be more accurate, it was the tall boy standing beside my grey Audi with a sheepish smile.

I shook my head as I approached him, totally confused. He was pretty, I realised with a start, before repressing that thought, and categorising it as non helpful. "Are you like the least competent car robber this side of Wales or?" I had intended my tone to be a lot more professional than it was, it came off as if I found the entire thing amusing, which I did not. The mysterious boy laughed, and goddamn his smile almost made up for the fact that I was fifteen minutes late for work and I hadn't had any tea. "Uh, not quite," he said, "Although that does sound cooler than my actual excuse". I gestured for him to go on, and almost hesitantly he continued. "I just moved here from Manhattan, and, uh, all the streets sorta look the same," he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "And I'm still not entirely convinced I didn't park my car here, but I think we can agree this is probably your car, even though mine is the exact same. Ya got good taste. So, yeah, sorry for setting your car alarm off at like 7am."

He gave me a small, hopeful smile, and held her hands up. "I'm a cop," I said with a grin, "So I hope, for your sake, you're telling the truth, and you're not actually a car robber, seeing as if you are, you're a bloody awful one". "You're a cop? Shit, dude, I'm just out of the academy. This is not how I imagined my morning to go," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm Jake by the way, and I know precisely one person, so like if you could not hate me that'd be great." If he keeps smiling like that, and talking as though the world was listening, there was no chance of me hating him. Like, ever. "Amy Santiago, detective that was late to work before we started talking and is currently scared to look at the clock." I'm mentally complimenting myself on managing to go an entire conversation without making an idiot of myself, when I do actually catch a sight of my phone clock. I've gone from being a few inconsequential minutes late to being in danger of missing the entire briefing. I'm _never_ late. This is not good.

"Uh, I'm going to leave now, I'm late, and I do not do being late. You said you're just out of the academy? What precinct are you starting at?" As soon as I finish, I realise I have _not_ got time to hang around for his answers, much as I wouldn't mind hearing them. He gives me a goofy grin, but before he can speak I've driven off, trying not to cry at the thought of being late for no reason. That, I presumed, would be my first and only interaction with Jake.

 **AN- this is the first fic I've ever written, so apologies in advance! I've switched up a few details, but not too many I hope! - Touloser**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake POV

Well, that was weird, I thought, who asks a question and just drives away? She was clearly some kind of up uptight, highly strung nerd. I doubted I'd every see her again, which was a pity. She was so easy to wind up - pretty too, her eyes flashed and danced as she spoke.

I found my car, as opposed to Amy Santiago's car. They were vaguely similar in my defence, although the numerous scratches on mine and total lack of them on hers should have been a slight give away. I'm clearly going to be an amazing detective. In a rare bout of organisation on my behalf, I had keyed in the address for the 99th police precinct in Brooklyn into my SatNav last night. As I started the engine 'Out of the Woods' blared from my speakers, Taylor Swift voice immediately inspiring me to create my own version of her classic. All in all I was in a pretty good mood upon my arrival to the precinct I was to call my second home. I was even not late; because it was my first day I started 7:30 as opposed to everyones else 7am start. I still had Taylor Swift blaring through my headphones as I took the elevator up to my floor, and I was shamelessly jamming. It was, unsurprisingly, mid-jam the elevator door opened to a deathly silent floor. Seriously, why the hell was no one talking? They're police officers, shouldn't they be doing something other than staring at me?Apparently not.

The first person I noticed was Rosa Diaz, who had finished the Academy two weeks before me, her trademark black leather jacket slung over her shoulder. She nodded her head at me, her greeting she managed to make look so cool yet I could never pull it off. I couldn't see Gina, the civilian administrator for the precinct, and my best friend since childhood (she was a big part of the reason I wanted to work in the Nine-Nine), but that didn't surprise me. I knew Gina, there was no way in hell she'd be here on time: our time spent in high school detention with Mr O'Carbury because we'd never shown up to his class punctual proved that. I saw a tall, intimidating man stride toward me. Holt, I realised. I knew very little about him: Gina was more interested in the workplace gossip than the captains achievements, but I did know he was the first black, gay captain, and I respected him for that. The guy had guts. He extended his hand to me, saying in a very deep voice, "Captain Raymond Holt. I presume you're Detective Jake Peralta. Good to make your acquaintance." Who uses the word acquaintance in real life? "Noice," I said "Cool beans. I'm Jake, yeah".

"This is Sergeant Terrance Jeffords," Holt gestured to the most ripped man I had ever seen, the dude looked like he could snap me in half "He'll be introducing you to the rest of the squad, showing you your desk, etc. If you have any complaints, you may come to my office at designated times. Good luck, Peralta." Some dude. "You can call me Sarge or Terry, thats what the squad calls me." I focused my attention back on the insanely muscled man. Damn. "Great, thats great, Terry." He began to walk around, I followed like a puppy. He stopped at a desk I presumed belonged to him, there were so many photos of two small twins, their dark skin radiant. "Okay so over there you have Hitchcock and Scully," He pointed at two fat men lounging on chairs, "They're essentially useless, but they make good coffee. Anyway, onto the interesting members." He pointed at Rosa, who'd returned to her desk. "Rosa Diaz. You probably know her from the Academy. Tough, hard to read, and really scary." Right on cue, Rosa began hitting her computer. "Charles Boyle," he pointed at a man older than me but younger than him, "He's not the most brilliant detective, but he works really hard. He's, uh, physically challenged, prone to falling, y'know?" Charles was waving madly at us. I smiled back, he seemed like a good kid. "And right on time, as usual, is Amy Santiago," My head flipped around at the mention of the familiar name. She was clearly returning from collecting a file, and she clutched it to her. It was definitely the same girl. "Go on, please, tell me more about her." Terry didn't pick up on my eagerness, thankfully. "She's always trying to prove herself, she's got seven brothers, and she is super competitive." He kept talking, but I was consumed by Amy. She hadn't seen me, but I watched her hair fall into her face and her smile as she stopped at Boyles desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

"Boyle," I snapped, "Would it be too much to ask for you to stop staring at Peralta like a lost puppy, and actually do your damn job? I need your report on the murder we solved Tuesday. In fact, I needed that report _on Tuesday_." I could vaguely recognise the irrationality of my actions, but it'd been a testing morning, and I could do without Charles Boyle irritating me. And yes, okay, I'd noticed Peralta a minute ago, and his presence had brought vague joy to me for reasons I was going to ignore, and maybe Boyle puppy-eyeing him had annoyed me more than it should have. Still, that didn't change the fact that I needed the report - I was _**not**_ going to have Holt have to ask me for it. Boyle flinched, almost as if I had hit him. "Sorry, Santiago, I'll send it on now. I was just trying to make friends." Boyle sure knew how to make someone feel bad, so instead of a snappy retort I settled for a small smile.

I walked by Terry and Jake, half smiling at both, intending to get to my desk and start working as soon as possible. I wasn't expecting Terry to grab my arm (I think he thought it was a light brush, but his sheer strength was intimidating, until you got to know him), and turn me around to face him and Jake. "Sarge, what's up? I have a lead for the drugs bust I need to follow up on, is this urgent?" He gave me a smile. "Santiago, Holt wants you to show Peralta the ropes, take him on some cases. He said you're the one best suited for it." Damn it, Terrance! I couldn't say no to him and Holt, but at the same time I didn't want to spend time with Peralta - the feeling in my tummy never ended well. Plus, _he's not even wearing a tie._ "Fine, I'll do it, but I can't be with him 100% of the time - the drugs case is too risky for a rookie." "I'm not a rookie! I'm a good cop!" Peralta's voice sounded injured. Not even 10am and I felt guilty for the second time that morning. "I'm not saying you are, but I've been chasing this guy for ten months and I have some very high ranking officials with me. I can't put a foot out of line." "She's right, dude," Terry placed a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder, "But you've a good record from the Academy, you'll work up the ranks quickly, I'm sure."

Boyle came bounding over, my puppy analogy seeming more and more accurate. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll show Jake the ropes!" Terry looked at me - Boyle was struggling to handle his current cases, nevermind the added responsibilities of showing Peralta around. "I'll ask Diaz," I said, and Jake jumped in, "Rosa! We were at the academy together! She's terrifying." Terry nodded, "Absolutely." Rosa consented, and agreed to take Peralta on a robbery she just about had wrapped up, while I went on the drugs bust.

As I was gathering my vest and paperwork, Gina Linetti, our... interesting civilian administrator bounded in (late, but I don't think that surprised anyone). "Jake!" She cried, "You start today? Babes, I had no idea. I might have actually shown up on time, if I'd known." She hugged him, and stupid, _stupid_ jealously coursed through my veins. Jake wasn't bad looking, but I didn't think he had enough glamour for Gina to date him. I didn't care though, it was none of my business, even if their PDA was the height of unprofessionalism. I had a case to work on, and it was a good one, a big chance for my to elevate my status and rep. I left briskly, the elevator creaking slightly as I entered it.

I arrived at the agreed meeting place, early enough to grab a coffee. As I sipped it, (black, no sugar, no nonsense) I read through the documents I'd brought. This case meant a lot to me, separate to the opportunities it offered. It was a chance to bring one of Brooklyn's biggest dealers to justice, and get justice for the people she'd killed. The families torn apart by the drugs she had sold, the kids she had enticed into the world of crime, who were now rotting in a prison cell. It was those people I was doing this for, it was them I wanted justice for.

 **Hi! I hope this chapter was at least above mediocre, if not enjoyable. This story has over 100 views which is... crazy. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my silly story about these amazing characters. I own nothing, of course! Please follow/favourite/review/keep reading, it means the world to me! - Touloser xx**


End file.
